disneycrossyroadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Disney Crossy Road Community/@comment-25828160-20170317125728
'The Beauty and the Beast Update Recap' What appeared to be a small update, ended up in being probably one of the biggest updates in the history of Disney Crossy Road ! Ladies and gentlemen, the recap of the Beauty and the Beast Update ! The Beauty and the Beast World and its Characters This new world will offer you 18 new characters with one being "Diamond-like" although it is considered Epic. No new daily mission characters, only few new secret characters, but the world is definitely amazing, and that out-of time death is just soo coolll !! Check it out by yourself ! NEW CHARACTER - Enchantress: 'We will start off with her, Enchantress is worth 50 Tickets and can be instantly bought if you have the right amount of Tickets. This was definitely a nice new feature ! Mickey Mouse and Friends Characters The Mickey Mouse and Friends world also comes with 2 new Diamond characters and that's the part when it gets interesting. '''NEW CHARACTER - Debonair Mickey: '''For this character, you will need to pay off 500 Tickets to get it which is a huge amount of Tickets. But don't stress just yet, we got the solution. '''NEW CHARACTER - Elegant Minnie: '''For this character, you will need to collect 150 Stars, those are available with the new feature, levelling up characters which is probably the biggest and most amazing feature of this update. Levelling Up Characters THE CRAZY feature of this game ! We got Daily Missions, we got Weekend Challenges, we got Bundles, now guys, we have....LEVELLING UP our characters !!!! I will definitely skip to the Enchanted characters that can be levelled up to 5 stars, while the others can have 3 or 1. The levelling ups are: '- 10 Tickets '- 10% more coins in the world' '- Coins are worth DOUBLE' '- 250 Tickets' '- Pixels are worth DOUBLE' Although this seems pretty cool, I will skip right off to the 250 Tickets. Note guys that each level up will be worth 250 pixels. I was running out of tickets and this new feature gives me the possibility to earn tons of Tickets very quickly. If we count all of the Enchanted characters, we can go up to around 6250 Tickets !!! This is definitely an amazing feature for the Ticket Machine. Bundle characters, here I come ! I knew it was worth it to wait. New Conversion Button Yes guys, now you can also convert your coins in pixels to then spend it on Stars. But note that the conversion is much less worth it then trying to get characters in the Pixel Prize Machine when you got only few characters left..so REMEMBER, use this conversion button the less possible and instead get your pixels from the Prize Machine, it is much more worth it ! What I have done is that I only have Cogsworth to get left and I keep spending on the Prize Machine cause now I get tons of pixels, I have like around 1500. Weekend Challenges New weekend challenges are coming...also meaning MORE Tickets !! Here is the list: '- Beauty and the Beast (Magic Mirror and 'Ballroom Belle)' '- Wreck-It Ralph (Blue Racer and Turbo) '- Inside Out (Dream Director and Rainbow Unicorn)' '- Finding Dory (Rudder and ????)' '- Beauty and the Beast (???? and ????)' What I Did ? After flying off from Miami to New York and from New York to Montreal, I played Disney Crossy Road all day !!!! And I quickly catched up on the game..I got: '- ALL the Daily Mission Characters' '- ALL the Secret Characters except Prince Adam' '- ALL the Beauty and the Beast characters except Cogsworth for obvious reasons and Enchantress' '- LOADS of Coins and Pixels' Very soon, I will ugrade my enchanted characters and with those new Tickets will buy ALL of the characters in the Ticket Machine. How sweet !!! And then I will buy Enchantress and Debonair Mickey. There you go guys, in my opinion, this was one of the most amazing updates in the game and I really hope that more of those sweet features will come soon ! Now let's get to work on levelling up our characters ! What do you think of this update, give me your thoughts, and I catch you guys later !!! NOTE: If you have a poor Wi-Fi, do not buy Enchantress, Debonair Mickey, or Ticket Machine characters because a common glitch is making you loose your Tickets. Until fixed, we advise you to keep all of your Tickets for youself. Thank you. DOUBLE NOTE: I just realized we now have Classic, Rare, Epic, Legendary, Secret, Daily Mission, and Diamond characters !!! THIS IS AM-AZ-ING !!!!!